


The Promise

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Couple, F/M, Feelings, Misunderstanding, Protective, Pseudo-Incest, Sweet Ending, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request by imaginesandall from Tumblr: "Can i request an angsty fic with five? He and his s/o fight because he wants to take the handler’s offer and he thinks his s/o is jealous but it’s really because when he leaves to go the handler everything goes into shit?"
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Kudos: 4





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

“Come on, Five.”

The 58-year old man in a 13-year old body continued to walk in the streets of Dallas evening, completely ignoring you.

“We need to talk.”

His pace quickened but you caught up to him easily since your powers involve super speed. Not being able to take his attitude, you grabbed his hand to halt him, “I’m not letting you go.”

Five turned around to look at you with angry eyes, “You have to, then. We know I have to do this.”

You rolled your eyes, “No, you don’t, okay? We can still look for another way.”

He removed his hand from yours as he sarcastically chuckled, “We can’t, Y/N! We already talked to Dad and he just gave me useless advice.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose, knowing your significant other is correct. You crossed your arms to look at him firmly, “Choose then, Five. Me or our siblings?”

His eyes widened, “Are you fucking kidding me? You know who I’m going to choose. They are the reason why I came back to 2019, after all.”

“Okay. Goodbye, Five,” you said to him before turning around to walk away.

Almost an hour ago, you went to the light supper after getting invited by your father, Reginald. You opened up that you ran away from the Umbrella Academy when you were ten years old since you wanted to train with someone else. You used your powers in order to teleport and eventually found yourself standing in front of the Commission. That’s where you met the Handler.

You found the Commission’s job exciting since you get to manage space and time. You never came back to the Umbrella Academy ever since you started your career in the Commission. Even though you were considered an expert in assassinations, the job became gruesome and you eventually realized that the Handler is a dictator. You started to plan your escape.

You found Five standing in front of you many years later with a shocked expression beside the Handler. You were surprised to see your adoptive brother and rival in the same room as you do. The Handler then paired you with him in missions.

In those years with him, you found out Five’s tragedy. The hatred you felt towards him when you two would argue about who was faster between you vanished instantly. It was replaced with love that you never felt towards someone before.

You and Five would talk about the days back in the Umbrella Academy. The times when you two debated on who was stronger since your powers were almost the same. He can teleport and you can move in the speed of light, making it look like you teleported as well. The times when you will get in trouble because of your debates. The times when you will blame each other after getting in trouble. The two of you would always laugh right after discussing your memories.

You found comfort in each other. Five confessed that when you ran away, he was devastated. Of course, at first, he thought you were joking about seriously running away. But when you didn’t come back the day after, he stayed in his room during the day and then slept in your room in the evening for years. Your father will always punish him but he wasn’t afraid of him.

He also confessed about his feelings after giving it some thought. You confessed your feelings towards him as well. From that day, you promised to be with each other forever.

But Five seemed to forget that promise as he paced back and forth in the empty sidewalk of Dallas in 1963.

“You know, you’ve been like this ever since we came back from the Commission. And I know the reason behind it,” Five appeared in front of you and you stared at him with a blank expression, letting him steam off.

“You’re jealous that the Handler gave me the offer instead of you. Back in the Commission, you were the best assassin. But when I joined, I stole your title. You’re jealous just like you’ve always been when we were kids. I didn’t have to bother exhausting myself to use my powers.” _God, could you tell me why I am in love with this man?_

You sighed, crossing your arms. You looked at him with a blank expression again, “Are you done? Can I say something now?”

Five took deep breaths as he put his hands in his pocket. He mumbled a small “Yes” as he looked down on the ground with a stressed-out expression. You then felt terrible after realizing that making him choose between you and your siblings made the situation worse.

You can see the conflicted look on his face. You understood that choosing between you and your siblings stressed him out more. He never wanted to be put in the position again. The two of you realized that you need to save your relationship right here. This was the first step in breaking up after all.

You thought of your next words very carefully as you gently put your hand on his cheek and slowly turned his head to face you, “Five, look at me.”

He closed his eyes before lightly nuzzling in your hand. It spread warmth in his body which calmed him a bit. He opened his eyes to look at you with vulnerable eyes you recognized. These were his eyes whenever he told you about his time in the post-apocalyptic world.

“First of all, I’m not jealous. You of all people know better that I don’t care about the Handler. Second, yes, I was the best assassin before she hired you but I also don’t care if you stole my title. It was nothing to me, after all. Third, I was never jealous of you when we were kids. It was more like a love-hate since you’re a family member and you were annoying. Lastly, you lied when you said you didn’t bother exhausting yourself with your powers. There were times when you’re so exhausted; your powers can’t work anymore.”

If you caught his attention just to scold Five, he wouldn’t listen to it. He rolled his eyes before removing his head from your inviting, warm hand. _God, I’m so bad at this._

“But,” you gently put both of your hands on his cheeks to steady his head to look at you. “I am sorry about making you choose earlier. I’m just worried because every time you leave with the Handler, everything goes to shit.”

Feeling tired since you haven’t had enough sleep ever since you arrived in Dallas, you sat down on the sidewalk. You shyly rubbed the back of your neck, “I didn’t mean to ask you that earlier. It was my way of saying that I should be the one to kill the Board of Directors, not you.” _I should’ve just straight up say that instead of asking shitty questions._

When he didn’t say anything, you looked at him briefly before glancing up at the night sky, “Unlike you, I started killing people at a very young age. I got used to killing people in those 48 years of living with the Commission. So if I kill the Board of Directors, I wouldn’t mind it.”

You stopped to let him say anything. You waited but he didn’t react. You continued, “I know you’re so done with killing people so I’m volunteering to do it.”

The silence of the almost empty streets of Dallas enveloped the two of you. You were getting nervous as Five was processing your words in his head.

You were about to stand up when you heard Five sighs as he sat down beside you. He wrapped his right arm around your shoulders to pull you closer to him. You put your head on his shoulder as you smiled.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you, Y/N. I didn’t realize you thought that,” he whispered gently. You were glad that your words calmed Five completely.

“It’s my fault, Five. I should’ve just straight up suggest my plan instead of dilly-dallying.”

He chuckled before he kissed your forehead softly, “I’m coming with you, then. There’s no way I’m letting you go on your own.”

You removed your head from his shoulder to look at him, “You remembered our promise?”

“Of course, I remembered. I will never forget it, Y/N.” Five doesn’t want to be alone ever again. He had enough when he was in the post-apocalyptic world. He wants to be with you, the love of his life.

You smiled at him, “Fine. You can come with me as long as I’ll be the one to kill them.”

He noticed the hint of tease in your voice. Feeling much better, he grinned, “What should I do then?”

“You can sit your handsome ass outside while you wait for me.”

He laughed, “Yes, ma’am.” You laughed along with him as you put your head back on his shoulder.

The two of you then enjoyed the cold night breeze of Dallas while you leaned closer to each other for warmth. Both were satisfied to finally feel peace after their heated fight earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
